Aile ouest, 4ème couloir à gauche, 6ème étage
by SoftAsparagus
Summary: C'est vrai qu'entre les Gryffondors, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, on avait pas tellement le choix pour nos alliés dans la GIM –la Guerre Inter-Maisons. C'était soit ceux qui se la pètent, soit ceux qui font flipper, soit les blaireaux. Et c'est ainsi que nous, petits Serdaigles malheureux, on a dû copiner avec les serpents. APOC
1. Chapter 1

_NDLA :_

 _C'est pour toi mon frère et tu sais à quel point tu me motives. C'est un petit cadeau de Noël certes mais j'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _A tout autre lecteur, égaré ou non, beau ou moche, roux ou pas (oui je les accepte aussi), gros ou maigre, grand ou petit, profite de ta lecture._

 **Disclaimer** **: le monde appartient à la grandissime JKR mais certains personnages sont de mon cru.**

* * *

Ouvrir les yeux, se les frotter, bâiller, solliciter les muscles de son corps, lever la tête, bâiller encore, lever le dos progressivement, se stabiliser en position assise, bâiller toujours, sortir les jambes du lit, balancer son poids sur celles-ci, bâiller sempiternellement, se mettre debout, marcher. J'aime ces petits réveils en douceur où tu es encore un peu dans le coltard, à demi ensommeillée, encore dans ton rêve… Tu émerges peu à peu dans un silence agréable, une pénombre rassurante, une lumière douce et…

« Phylliiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! »

« Aaaaaaaaah Toby, par le string en fourrure de Merlin, tu m'as fait peur. »

Toby –Tobias pour les non-intimes– petit frère dans son état, monceau de cheveux bruns et de chair et spécialiste du ''Hard-awakening''.

« Quoi ?! Merlin a un string en fourrure ?! Quel petit cachottier, il ne m'avait rien dit ! »

« Sooooooors ! »

Il se met à courir partout dans la chambre tout en criant ''Debout !'', allumant la lumière, ouvrant les volets, tirant ma couette et secouant mon lit. Oui, tout ça en même temps, mon frère est très fort. Bien qu'il ait déjà 14 ans et des citrouilles, c'est encore un petit garçon par moment.

Je me lève donc à contrecœur et vais rejoindre mes géniteurs dans la cuisine.

« Oh Phyllis ! Tu as l'air… Malade ? »

Mon père, Rubus Butler, connu pour son tact habituel et légendaire.

« Non Papa, je suis juste pas maquillée. »

Et un regard noir, un.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'intense stress, de préparation, de « Mais où est mon truc ? », de « Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien oublié ? », de valises qui dégringolent l'escalier (merci Toby…), de portes qui claquent, de cris de la part de mon frère (à cause de cette même valise), de sensation extrêmement désagréable de tirage de nombril et de grognements (moi), nous arrivons enfin à la gare de King Cross.

Je me tourne vers mon frère.

On a beau avoir une année et quelques mois d'écart avec Toby, nous sommes comme cul et robes de sorcier. Bon, ce n'est pas toujours l'amour fou, il y a souvent des petites querelles entre nous –surtout sur les sujets comme le temps de passage à la salle de bain ou la quantité de nourriture dans l'assiette de l'autre, et j'en passe– mais la plupart du temps, nous nous entendons bien, et bien que lui soit à Serpentard et moi à Serdaigle, nous avons quelques amis en commun.

Nous grimaçons de conserve. On va encore avoir le droit au discours d'une lenteur/longueur quasi inhumaine, à la hauteur de ceux de Binns –oui oui il faut être doué– que nous dessert chaque année Gemma Butler, notre mère, sur les potentielles bêtises que l'on ferait et par la suite les potentielles beuglantes que l'on recevrait.

Après deux grosses bises sur chacune de nos joues de la part de ma mère, nous montons –ou plutôt essayons de monter –nos gigantesques malles dans le train.

Tobias part de son côté retrouver ses amis Serpentards tandis que je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs du Poudlard Express.

S'en suit alors la mythique et terrible ascension vers le fond du train avec le poids d'un âne mort à tirer en toute dignité derrière soi. Chaque année c'est la même chose, je traîne cette foutue malle pendant une éternité et au lieu d'arriver fraîche et fringuante dans le compartiment de mes amis comme se doit d'être n'importe quel adolescent après un été de glandouillage extrême, j'arrive toute rouge, ruisselante et soufflant comme un scroutt à pétard asthmatique, ce qui est tout de suite moins classe pour un début d'année.

Enfin bref, je crois que je m'égare… Je suis donc en train de traîner mon énorme valise derrière moi quand je sens soudain un poids s'abattre sur mes épaules et me projeter vers l'avant –et par malheur vers le bas aussi.

Bouse. Tout mais pas ça…

Tout mais pas la honte de la chute dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

S'il te plaît Merlin, je jure d'égorger chaque nuit un botruc en ta gloire et de danser nue dans son sang mais épargne moi ça…

Mais Merlin est connu pour être ingrat et vil, c'est ainsi que je me retrouve étalée de tout mon long, le nez écrasé sur le plancher et des rires moqueurs s'élevant de part et d'autre de moi.

Je me retourne vivement, prête à faire signer l'arrêt de mort à la personne qui a osée me bousculer –ou plutôt manquer de me faire ressembler à un vieux bouledogue pour le restant de mes jours– et tombe sur de grands yeux bleus inquiets.

Wahou…

Je reste quelques instants sans voix devant mon meilleur ami. Chaque rentrée c'est la même chose, j'ai beau connaître Travis depuis que j'ai 5 ans, je reste toujours pantoise quand je croise ses yeux après deux mois de séparation.

Sans déconner, il a sans doute les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus. Vous pouvez me traiter de gourde si vous voulez mais ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Ils sont d'un bleu profond faisant penser aux lacs d'Écosse à la tombée de la nuit avec une tache dorée dans l'œil gauche.

Pourtant, même avec ces yeux qui feraient craquer toute la gente féminine de 7 à 77 ans, il a un tableau de chasse aussi garni que la calvitie du Professeur Vector. J'ai jamais vu un gars s'intéresser aussi peu aux filles. Je dois être la seule fille de tout Poudlard qui arrive à le supporter plus d'une heure, tellement il peut être imbu de lui-même et satisfait de sa personne.

Pourtant, Travis sait se montrer des plus généreux avec les gens qu'il aime et surtout, est d'une intelligence plutôt peu commune, à la fois naïve et sage. Comme la plupart des Serdaigles, il est un forcené du travail et se tue à la tache chaque année, mais prend un incompréhensible plaisir à ça. A croire que je suis adoptée…

« Phy ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai surestimé ta masse musculaire… »

Non tu as clairement failli m'écrabouiller mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça aurait moins eu l'avantage de m'épargner les BUSEs.

« Oh non t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, juste un peu secouée, tu as forcis depuis l'année dernière ! »

Je m'approche de lui pour le saluer après ces deux mois de relation exclusivement épistolaire.

Il se lève, me relève en même temps et empoigne ma valise comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac de patates tout en repartant vers le fond du train. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étonnant pour quelqu'un qui a des courbatures en prononçant le seul mot ''sport''.

Nous arrivons au compartiment et je remercie mentalement Travis pour m'avoir empêcher de ressembler au-dit scroutt asthmatique.

« Oh Phyllis ! Tu m'avais manqué ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? »

Je me précipite sur ma meilleure amie, qui avait bondi de son siège en me voyant arriver et nous nous enlaçons. Thelma Octavia Rosenbach III est une grande brune à l'aspect hautain en apparence sen parti dû à son éducation de la haute bourgeoisie allemande– mais qui cache un esprit franc et parfois très immature, détonnant totalement avec son port élégant et sa taille de mannequin.

Je salue ensuite César Olafson, un Serdaigle avec une chevelure blonde presque blanche –sa double nationalité anglo-suédoise n'aidant sûrement pas. César est un garçon calme en apparence, comme tout Serdaigle qui se respecte, mais c'est un des seuls, avec moi-même, à ne pas ressentir le besoin de passer ses journées dans la bibliothèque. De toute façon, nous avons décider ensemble l'année dernière que la limite de temps à rester dans la bibliothèque est quand nos vêtements commencent à sentir l'odeur des lieux. Et ça arrive plus vite qu'on ne le pense, malheureusement.

Et en bon Serpentard qu'il n'est pas, César se cache derrière cette apparence calme et timide pour commettre les pires méfaits. Inutile de préciser à quel point ça me plaît.

Enfin, le train démarre, m'emmenant vers Poudlard et, à mon grand désarroi, vers les BUSEs.


	2. Chapter 2

_NDLA :_

 _Comme j'aime bien les auteurs qui mettent des citations en début de chapitre, je vais faire de même. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages, c'est très encourageant._

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Une guerre est juste quand elle est nécessaire.  
Machiavel**

* * *

J'aime les voyages en train.

Quand j'étais petite, je ne voyageais jamais, mes parents n'aimaient pas ça. J'ai découvert le train l'année de mes 11 ans le Poudlard Express m'a immédiatement paru une des plus belles choses du monde magique –avec Poudlard bien entendu. J'ai toujours l'impression de flotter à travers les paysages, sans avoir aucune notion du temps.

Du coup, j'aime les voyages en train.

Bon là c'est un peu raté pour contempler le paysage vu l'espèce de brouillard froid et humide qui nous suit depuis Londres. Du coup, je me contente de regarder d'un œil vide un petit moustique pris dans une toile d'araignée qui s'apprête à se faire dévorer par la propriétaire de cette même toile sous la banquette en face de moi.

« C'est drôle, quand tu regarde quelque chose intensément, ton œil gauche a tendance à partir vers l'extérieur. »

Je hausse un sourcil sans me départir du carnage miniature qui se déroule devant moi et j'entends Travis pouffer à sa propre remarque.

« Hilarant en effet. »

Je continue avec une concentration exacerbée ma contemplation plus qu'instructive sur la sélection naturelle. Quoique, je suis quelque peu contrariée par la remarque de Travis sur mon œil rebelle.

« Arrête d'être contrariée, ton œil part encore plus vers l'extérieur. »

Cette fois, je lève la tête pour de bon vers Travis et je croise ses yeux pétillants de malice comme ils le sont à chaque fois qu'il me taquine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air mutin.

Beaucoup pensent que nous sommes en flirt continuel, toujours en train d'essayer d'intéresser l'autre. Pourtant avec Travis, nous avons conclus une sorte d'accord tacite où notre relation n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'intense complicité. Mais c'est sûr que dix ans d'amitié, ça crée une relation plutôt étrange d'amour à la fois fraternel, amical et autre chose. Travis le sait aussi bien que moi, notre relation est peu commune, une sorte de connexion perpétuelle entre lui et moi, un amour platonique.

Mais comme nous aimons faire parler les commères de Poufsouffle, nous faisons comme si nous étions en processus de mise en couple parce que, je cite, ''Ça pourrait être drôle''.

Merci Travis.

Je baisse les yeux pour continuer le spectacle sanglant du dessous de banquette et m'aperçois avec une déception non feinte que le moustique s'était fait dévoré par l'araignée quand Travis m'avait parlé. Sadique, vous avez dit ?

Je quitte donc tristement mon araignée repue et pose mes yeux sur la couverture du Quidditch-Mag que César est en train de feuilleter.

« Quoi ?! L'équipe de Bulgarie change son attrapeur pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? Mais ils sont fous, ils auraient dû garder Todor Jivkov, je suis sûre qu'il est bien meilleur que leur nouvelle recrue. »

César me regarde en soupirant.

« Alalah Phyllis… Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu jouer leur ''recrue''. Victor Krum, 1m70, 65 kilos, brun ténébreux, 16 ans et toutes ses dents, le plus jeune attrapeur de tous les temps dans une équipe nationale, extrêmement prometteur. Que demander de plus ? Tiens regarde cette bête. »

Je jette un coup d'œil désintéressé à Krum qui regarde l'objectif d'un air ennuyé, détourne la tête puis la retourne lentement vers le joueur animé.

« Bon c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon dans le genre brun avec des yeux bleus. Mais, en même temps, il y a peu de bruns aux yeux bleus qui ne sont pas mignons ! »

Travis me lance un petit clin d'oeil charmeur de ses extraordinaires yeux bleus et je lève les yeux au ciel, blasée par le médiocre dragueur qu'il est.

« Bah on verra bien si les Bulgares se qualifient en finale de la Coupe du Monde avec leur nouveau prodige. En tout cas, je sens qu'ils tiennent un beau morceau. »

OoOoOoOo

Rien n'a beaucoup changé depuis une heure. César feuillette toujours son Quidditch-Mag et je le soupçonne de regarder plus que raison les jolies pompom girls bulgares, Thelma s'est endormie contre la vitre –c'est fou comme cette fille a le don de s'endormir dans les endroits les plus cocasses–, Travis jacasse depuis une heure sur, en bon Serdaigle qu'il est, les cours à venir et moi, je suis toujours affalée sur la banquette, alternant les onomatopées pour acquiescer les paroles de Travis.

Bon, il est très gentil le Travis mais je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre parler des 16 points de Geuth, fondement de la divination.

« Les gars je vais me dégourdir les pattes, profitez-en pour vous changer. »

César me lance un regard offusqué.

« – Quoi ? Tu ne souhaites pas voir nos corps d'éphèbes se déshabiller lascivement ?

– Une preuve de plus que Butler n'est pas une fille. »

Je hausse un sourcil moqueur en direction de Travis et réponds mollement :

« Tu sais Ambrose, la pédophilie c'est pas trop mon truc du coup, les corps de mecs de huit ans sont aussi excitants pour moi qu'un lap-dance de Chourave. »

Ce qui est plutôt totalement faux car je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous ne cracheraient pas sur leur corps. L'entraînement de batteur quasi quotidien de César explique en grande partie les choses et même le corps, bien qu'un peu maigre, de Travis en contenterait beaucoup.

Mais leurs chevilles à tous les deux sont déjà bien trop grosses et il est donc inutile que je leur rappelle la comestibilité de leur corps. En plus, ça leur rappellerait mon appartenance au sexe féminin, ce qu'ils semblent avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

C'est plongée dans mes pensées que je sors du compartiment et me dirige vers la tête du train à la recherche du chariot à friandises. A mi-chemin, je sens le train ralentir, ce qui est étonnant puisqu'il est à peine 16h alors que le train arrive normalement vers 19h à Pré-au-Lard.

Des têtes curieuses sortent de partout des différents compartiments mais je n'y fais pas attention et continue ma quête à la nourriture. Ne voyant pas l'ombre d'un chariot, je m'apprête donc à repartir du petit hall qui jouxte la locomotive quand le train s'arrête brusquement. Soudain l'ambiance change totalement et un froid glacial envahi la pièce. Je vois de grandes ombres monter dans le train et malgré la peur et le froid qui m'habitent, je marche vers les étranges silhouettes. Elles sont grandes, noires, encapuchonnées et il semble émaner d'elles du désespoir pur. La fascination prend le dessus sur la peur et l'instinct de survie –il me lâche toujours dans les pires moments, le traître– et j'approche une main vers les obnubilasses créatures.

Je suis soudainement sortie de ma torpeur par une force inconnue qui me tire vers l'arrière dans une petite pièce accolée au hall. Mon cri est brusquement étouffé par une main plaquée sur ma bouche et je me retrouve ainsi bâillonnée par un inconnu dans une petite pièce exigüe. Je me rends compte que pendant tout ''l'enlèvement'', mes yeux étaient restés fermés et je les ouvre progressivement.

La pièce est à peine éclairée par une petite fenêtre mais je parviens tout de même à distinguer un garçon d'à peu près mon âge portant l'écusson de Serpentard. Je me libère prestement de l'emprise de mon agresseur et lui assène un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il pousse un cri étouffé –l'entraînement de batteuse de Quidditch paye finalement.

« Les Serdaigles ont vraiment une drôle de manière de remercier. »

Je me tourne vers le premier garçon qui ne me tenait pas et je reconnais immédiatement Adrian Pucey, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et en 5ème année tout comme moi. Il a grandi d'environ sept bons centimètres et n'a plus rien à voir avec l'espèce de gringalet brun qui jurait étonnamment avec le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard, réputés pour leurs gros bras et leur réflexion quelque peu fragile –pour ne pas dire un QI avoisinant celui d'un troll.

Je me tourne ensuite vers la brutasse qui m'a agressé et découvre sans surprise Graham Montague, un tas de muscles et de nerfs, exemple parfait de la composante de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les deux garçons sont en effet souvent ensemble et on en voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. D'ailleurs Montague frotte encore ses côtes endolories et me jette un regard noir.

Bien fait, c'est ce qui arrive quand on me touche sans ma permission.

« Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'on fout… »

Pucey me fait signe de me taire d'un geste.

« Tais-toi, ils ne sont pas loin. »

Nous attendons quelques minutes et j'en profite pour détailler les deux garçons qui se tiennent le plus loin possible de moi. Montague, la main crispée sur sa baguette, ne cesse de balader son regard agité entre Pucey et la porte. Sa cuisse a des tressautements nerveux qui me donnent envie de la lui couper. Oui, le stress engendre chez moi des réactions violentes.

Étonnement, Pucey quant à lui est très calme. Il a les bras croisés et fixe le plafond d'un regard ennuyé. Je ne ressens quasiment plus le froid toujours ambiant, absorbée par l'observation du visage du Serpentard. Il a un joli profil avec son nez droit, ses traits marqués et ses sourcils un peu arqués, lui donnant un air perpétuellement moqueur ou blasé, je sais pas trop. Ce profil-là est typique sang-pur. Je veux pas stéréotyper ni rien mais faut avouer qu'ils ont une nette tendance à se reproduire entre eux donc au final, il y a des traits qui ressortent à chaque fois c'est sûr. Mais il est vrai que ça rend mieux chez certains que chez d'autres...

D'un coup, Pucey se redresse, fait signe à Montague qui ouvre précautionneusement la porte et s'apprête à sortir à la suite de son ami.

Je le retiens par la manche et il me regarde d'un air blasé.

« Je ne savais pas les Serpentards si altruistes. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Il hausse un sourcil désabusé et réplique :

« Je ne savais pas les Serdaigles si irréfléchis. Plus le temps passe et plus les aigles deviennent des blaireaux, c'est triste. Reste dans tes livres la prochaine fois Butler ou tu auras moins de chance que cette fois-ci. »

Je reste quelques instants estomaquée par la méchanceté gratuite dont vient de me faire part un gars à qui j'ai adressé la parole à peine deux fois dans ma vie.

En bon Serpentard qu'il est, il s'éclipse à la suite de son ami tandis que je reste dans la petite pièce exigüe, seul témoin de notre altercation.

Je repars donc lentement vers mon compartiment, encore choquée par l'agressivité du Serpentard.

OoOoOoOo

« Phy ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? On a appris que des Détraqueurs avaient fouillé le train. Dire que ces deux imbéciles t'ont laissé sortir seule alors qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Ca a une moitié de cerveau de troll chacun et ensuite, ça se prétend à Serdaigle. Merlin mais vous allez me tuer avec vos conneries. »

Thelma ou l'art de débiter un flot ininterrompu de paroles en un temps record sans respirer tout en m'étouffant entre ses seins –est-il besoin de préciser l'adjectif ''énormes'' ? – et en me palpant tout le corps à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Thelthel je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu secouée et je n'aaaaaa…. »

Ladite Thelthel vient de m'enfourner sa baguette dans la bouche et en observe chaque recoin à l'aide d'un Lumos bien placé.

Travis et César sont derrière Thelthel et ricanent comme des hyènes devant le spectacle comique que nous offrons.

Inutile de préciser le niveau de virilité des deux ''mâles alphas'' du compartiment. Travis a insisté pendant deux semaines pour que je l'appelle comme ça après avoir été le seul de la classe à être monté sur un hippogriffe lors de notre troisième année.

Oui je l'accorde, ce nom est aussi ridicule que les deux mâles alphas se bidonnant actuellement sur la banquette.

OoOoOoOo

La sortie du train est douloureuse et un vent froid et sec nous lacère immédiatement le visage. Je plains sincèrement les premières années qui vont devoir faire le trajet dans les barques glaciales et me précipite vers les calèches isolées du froid grâce à un merveilleux truc appelé magie.

J'entends César courir sur mes pas, ayant sans doute lui aussi vu l'objet de tous les désirs -aka la calèche chaude- et accélère pour avoir la meilleure place, c'est-à-dire la place près de la fenêtre dans le sens de la marche. S'en suit alors la plus belle course de l'histoire poudlarienne entre la sortie du train et les calèches. Bien que je sois partie quelques secondes avant lui, j'entends très vite ses pas marteler le sol à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Nous fendons la foule d'élèves tels des hippogriffes de course et j'en profite pour balancer sur César un petit roux de deuxième ou troisième année pour le ralentir.

Quoi ?! Tous les roux de Poudlard sont des Weasley –si si, c'est un fait avéré et reconnu par Merlin en personne– et ils sont tellement nombreux qu'un de plus ou de moins, ça ne se verra.

Non je n'ai rien contre les roux, je leur trouve juste un air un peu malsain et scabreux comme s'ils prévoyaient de dominer le monde à coup de carottes, mais sinon je suis sûre qu'ils sont fréquentables. S'ils me parlent pas. Et qu'ils m'approchent pas trop. Et qu'ils me regardent pas, ça me met mal à l'aise. Passons…

J'entends César derrière moi crier aux élèves qui l'entourent ''Ecartez-vous, j'ai des incontinences !'' pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour arriver premier…

Oh gloire, j'aperçois enfin les calèches.

Aller Phyllis, ne pense pas aux cinq tartines de beurre que tu as mangé au petit déjeuné et pique un dernier sprint !

Je touche la calèche la première et s'en suit alors une petite danse de la victoire –mais toute petite parce qu'actuellement j'ai les poumons d'une vieille grand-mère asmathique– devant César qui arrive quelques secondes après moi.

« - Je suis Phyllisofis et j'ai bouillave Césarobis.

\- C'est pas juste t'avais une roux de secours. »

Je pouffe devant sa bêtise et réplique :

« Espèce de jaloux, t'en as pas marre de rouxspéter tout le temps ? »

Nous nous dirigeons en ricanant vers l'entrée de la calèche quand soudain César s'immobilise. Je me prends le nez dans ses omoplates de batteur de Quidditch et crie :

« Purée mais tu as un pois chiche dans la tête ou quoi ? A quoi ça sert de prétendre que Serdaigle est la plus intelligente... »

Ma voix s'éteint petit à petit en voyant les habitants de la calèche.

Alexandra McQueen, 6ème année, Gryffondor, blonde de chez blonde, 95C à vue de nez, jambes interminables, tête à biffles et seule ex de César.

Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant presque un an l'année dernière et un mois avant la fin des cours, elle l'a honteusement trompé avec un Poufsouffle de 7ème année. L'histoire a bien sûr immédiatement fuité si bien qu'à peine quelques heures après, quasiment tout le monde dans Poudlard sauf César était au courant.

Pour ne pas passer pour la grosse chaudasse trompeuse, McQueen s'est empressée de faire une énième scène à César en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, arguant qu'il ne se souciait plus d'elle, qu'il ne la désirait plus et qu'il ne la méritait pas, elle qui s'était investie corps et âme dans cette relation. Tout ça pour ensuite le larguer comme un malpropre devant toute l'école et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en courant et claquant la porte d'entrée. Pour la crédibilité m'voyez.

Le plus étonnant dans cette histoire est que César a pris la chose très froidement, tel le Serpentard moyen. Il s'est contenté de se rasseoir et de finir son bol de muesli sous les yeux éberlués d'une centaine de personnes. Oui oui, César, dixit le gars les plus vivant et le plus exubérant de la maison. Bon après, le mois restant n'a pas été la grosse joie mais je ne cesse d'être admirative devant sa réaction tellement… Contrôlée.

Donc nous sommes actuellement devant McQueen qui a immédiatement revêtu un sourire enjôleur à la vue de son ex. Règle n°1 : On ne ravale jamais son vomi, poufiasse.

« Salut César ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus toi et moi. »

Je sens César se tendre devant moi et tout en le poussant vers une autre calèche, je lance à ma blondasse aux lèvres pulpeuses :

« Le problème avec toi McQueen, c'est que ça fera jamais assez longtemps. »

Je l'entends pousser un cri absolument pas ridicule et monte dans la calèche juste devant avec César qui est encore remué par cette rencontre inattendue.

Cette garce va me le payer si elle continue comme ça. Déjà que je l'aimais pas quand elle était avec César, là je lui voue juste une haine sans limite. Et il ne m'en faudra pas beaucoup pour que je lui refasse le portrait façon Van Gogh –poésie quand tu nous tiens.

Thelma et Travis entrent dans la calèche quelques instants après et nous leur racontons ''l'incident''. Thelma qui est normalement la fille la plus à l'aise devient soudain nerveuse et se triture les mains. En même temps, elle passait ses journées avec McQueen et ses copines qui sont à Gryffondor avant de nous rencontrer l'année dernière par le biais du couple César/McQueen et elle est toujours dans de bons termes avec elles. Donc je comprends qu'elle soit gênée par la poufiassitude de la décolorée qu'est McQueen.

OoOoOoOo

« – Sur ce, je laisse vos estomacs affamés à ce somptueux repas.

– Dumbledore a parlé, ne décevons pas ce grand homme. »

Ce cher César Olafson se jette sur la nourriture avec la grâce d'un phacochère ivre. Note à moi même : ne plus jamais s'asseoir en face de César quand il est affamé. Sous peine de brûlage instantané de la rétine.

Je parcours la table du regard et tombe nez à nez avec une tarte au potiron. Yum ! Je m'apprête à m'en servir quand je sens un regard posé sur moi. Vous connaissez cette sensation d'être observé, cette sensation qui ne trompe jamais. Et je déteste me sentir observée à mon insu.

Je relève donc la tête et le voit qui me regarde depuis la table d'en face. Pucey m'observe de ses yeux vert-gris flippants faisant honneur à sa maison. Je hausse un sourcil peu amène dans sa direction, l'humiliation du train encore toute fraîche dans ma tête. Lui, il se contente de me fixer et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est de la moquerie et de l'indifférence. Je secoue la tête, blasée du comportement associal du Serpentard.

Même si c'est parfois pas facile, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à entretenir des relations cordiales avec les Serpentards même s'ils ont des délires bizarres, magie noire et s'amuser à être le plus flippant possible.

Bon, je suis mauvaise langue, il y en a quand même comme le frère jumeau de Thelma, Nolan Rosenbach, avec qui je m'entends bien. Et ils sont même parfois drôles quand ils font pas la gueule. Si si, je jure. Le 2 décembre 1992, à 10h13, en cours de Potions, cachot n°4, Terence Higgs m'a fait rire.

En même temps, je préfère faire du tricot avec des serpents plutôt que de parler plus de dix minutes avec un Gryffondor ou encore pire, un Poufsouffle. Ils sont tellement imbus d'eux mêmes et de leur paraître… Je dis pas que Serdaigle n'est pas pourvu de ce genre de spécimen que j'appelle ''Nuisance'' mais disons qu'il y a un pourcentage d'environ 120 % de nuisances –certains sont tellement atteints qu'ils comptent pour double– dans les maisons de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Les blaireaux n'ont jamais aussi bien porté leur nom.

Oui je suis mauvaise mais faut redescendre sur Terre les cocos, la GIM –Guerre InterMaisons pour les non-intimes– est réelle et je souhaite tout sauf y mettre fin. Les Serdaigles sont en quelques sortes alliés des Serpentards car c'est les seuls qui peuvent prétendre au niveau d'intelligence de notre maison. Et puis c'est une maison très puissante et respectée aussi.

Quoique, ils ont l'air vraiment fourbes ou blasés en permanence, personne pourra les battre à ça il faut le reconnaître.

Pucey me regarde toujours avec cet air flippant et je me détourne avec un soupir pour me servir enfin de cette délicieuse tarte que je tenais depuis quelques secondes en l'air.

Les gens sont vraiment bizarres parfois.


End file.
